


Swimming Pool

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde and Licht sneak into a pool when it’s closed. (Lawlicht)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 44





	Swimming Pool

“You’re going to get yourself fired if someone catches us, Shit Rat.” Licht warned. The indoor pool had closed hours ago but they sneaked in for a late night date. Hyde turned on the pool’s light and he saw Licht take off his shirt. He was already stunning to him but the dim, blue light of the pool softened his features. “I don’t know how a vampire is able to find jobs so often.”

Once he was only wearing his trunks, Licht looked over his shoulder to him. He pointed to the lights above them and asked, “Aren’t you going to turn on the rest of the lights?”

“But these dim lights are better for the romantic atmosphere. If I had more time, I would light a thousand candles around this place.” He declared and Licht didn’t doubt that he would. His boyfriend was eccentric and impulsive but Licht thought that was a part of his charm. He never knew what to expect from him.

Hyde ran past him and jumped into the pool even though he was still clothed. The jump created a large splash that soaked him. He couldn’t be angry when he looked up at him with a large grin. He swam to the edge of the pool and held his hand out to him. Licht didn’t take his hand and leapt into the water instead. He wanted to create a larger wave than Hyde.

He surfaced and swam to Hyde’s side. Licht stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He hanged onto his back and tickled his nose against his shoulder. The water was slightly cold and he intended to steal his warmth until he adjusted to the temperature. “I hope you took your phone and wallet out of your pockets before you jumped in here, Stupid Hedgehog.”

“They’re in my locker. It’s a good thing I forgot them there or else I would’ve lost all the photos I have of you. Since you’re so camera shy, it’s hard to take pictures of you. I have to sneak to take pictures of you so you’re not even looking at the camera in most of them.” Hyde took Licht’s hand and kissed his palm. “A beautiful angel like you belongs on a big stage.”

“_All the world’s a stage._” He quoted the line Hyde used to repeat endlessly. Licht wasn’t as familiar with Shakespeare’s work as his boyfriend. He thought that the circular way he spoke was too troublesome and he couldn’t decode his words. He believed that it was better for people to be straightforward. They only started to understand each other after Hyde opened up to him.

“Turn around for me.” Licht let go of him and tapped his shoulder. They faced each other and he started to unbutton Hyde’s white shirt. “I’m surprised they haven’t fired you yet, Shit Rat. You don’t know the basic pool safety rules. Wearing wet clothes will make you sick.”

“Just admit that you like it when I’m wet and naked. I’m more than happy to indulge you.” He teased and ran his fingers through his wet, black hair. Licht couldn’t deny that he found Hyde attractive. He peeled his wet shirt off his lean, muscular body. A drop of water ran down his next and Licht followed it with his finger.

Hyde caught his hand and said, “Shirts aren’t required in the swimming pool.”

“Stop grinning like that, Shit Rat. Whatever you’re imagining is definitely against the rules. You’re a terrible lifeguard if you’re this careless on the job.” He pictured Hyde as lifeguard. He felt a little jealous at the thought of his lips on someone else’s. Licht’s work didn’t give him much time with his boyfriend. “A demon saving people as a lifeguard? Is that possible?”

“Hey, I got a certificate of my lifeguard training. It’s dated sixty years ago but it’s still valid. You should know that I’m a strong swimmer too.” He placed his hands on Licht’s waist and hoisted him onto the edge of the pool. He lifted him in one smooth motion as if he weighed nothing. Hyde stood between his legs and grinned up at him. “Angels should be careful not to get their wings wet. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you from drowning.”

“Water makes demons melt. You should be the one worried.” He slapped the water and splashed him. They both laughed and their voices echoed throughout the pool. Licht stopped laughing for a moment and gasped. Hyde lifted Licht’s leg and kissed his thigh. “Fucking Demon, you’re terrible at following the rules. If we make a mess, it’ll be your job to clean up.”

“I don’t mind,” He wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him back into the pool.


End file.
